Goddess Plume
by Torchic373
Summary: Friendship can sometimes blossom into love – an attempt at a multi-chapter Pipink relationship during Skyward Sword.
1. Dispute

A/N: Friendship can sometimes blossom into love – an attempt at a multi-chapter Pipink relationship during the game. The ending of Skyward Sword has been tweaked to fit the story better. Spoilers sprinkled around. Name add-ons and changes to the plot timeline may occur.

This story contains male/male relationships. If that isn't what you fancy, please don't read.

Pairings: Pipit x Link; one-sided Ghirahim x Pipit

Disclaimer: All characters of Zelda are property of Nintendo.

-o-o-o-

_**Goddess Plume**_

Chapter 1: Dispute

A gust of air smashed into him as he clambered hastily onto his waiting ride. The red loftwing in question screeched, a bit ruffled at being manhandled so fiercely, swerved jarringly to the right. His rider clutched at the soft neck feathers, rubbing them in a soothing fashion as an apology. He urged the loftwing towards the floating city ahead. With another cry, the bird took off, wings beating powerfully against the oncoming wind. Link sighed wearily, a tiny smile escaping his lips.

He was home once again. Back to Skyloft.

-o-o-o-

"Link, my dear? Is that you!" a voice rang out from far away. The hero turned in the direction the voice came from, squinting to distinguish who it was. Auburn hair, a unique fashion sense, a somewhat ditzy persona...ah, it must be Pipit's mother. He was proven correct moments later as a huffing and puffing Laura stopped in front of him, eyes wide. She took a moment to catch her breath and started stuttering incoherently. Link patted her shoulder to calm her down. It seemed to have worked, although her eyes still held a frightened look.

"Link, dear. I'm so glad you came back! My son, Pipit! You must find him! I can't find him anywhere. He didn't go home these past few nights so I grew worried. I tried calling Headmaster Gaepora to see if he knew where he had run off too, but even they searched around and didn't find him! You're his closest friend...surely, if anyone can find him, it's you. Please!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pipit was missing? Impossible. Link nodded quietly, ushering her towards her home. "You should get some rest. I'll find him. Don't worry." He smiled gently as she erupted in a spout of thanks and deep gratitude. With one last glance in her direction, he spun around and headed over to the Knight Academy, despite his body's blatant protests.

Skyview Temple, the fight with that Ghirahim person, Zelda...it was so much to take in such a short time. His muscles ached with every step. Even Fi appeared before him as he dragged himself up the courtyard of the school. "Master, my analysis shows you have depleted your energy quite drastically in the past twenty-four hours. I suggest immediate rest for best results in recovery." He shook his head at her in an attempt to dissuade. "Sorry, Fi, but Pipit's missing. I have to find him. There's no way he would disappear like this without a reason." She bowed, accepting his answer and quietly returned back into the Goddess Sword without another word.

A crack of light caught Link's eyes. It was Fledge coming out of the school holding a lantern. _"So it's gotten that late already?"_ he mused, surprised at not noticing how dark it had grown. Even the fireflies were out fluttering playfully with each other. Link paused to ask the timid boy if he saw Pipit, but Fledge just shook his head, crestfallen at being no help at all. "Headmaster Gaepora and the rest of the faculty have been searching since last night. Still no sign of him." Patting him on the back, Link thanked him and entered the building, a sudden wave of fatigue enveloping his body. Perhaps Fi was right. He was in no shape to search for his friend. The feeling of warm covers and soft pillows beckoned to him as he neared his room. _"I'll search for him at the crack of dawn,"_ he reassured his mind as he turned the doorknob and entered.

Adjusting to the darkness, he noticed everything seemed to be in pristine condition – no dust, no paper out of line. In fact, his chair, which he specifically remembered moving exactly a foot away from his desk, was still in the same position. From the window to the lump on his bed, there wasn't anyth—wait. What? He did a double take, eying the curious shape, fatigue forgotten. It shrank and grew almost rhythmically. Link prayed it wasn't Mia, else he would be in a world of pain. But no, the lump was too big to be that cat...thing. Cautiously, he grabbed the hem of his covers and pulled; a bit of yellow poked out from underneath.

"...Pipit?"

He felt like laughing hysterically. All this time, his friend was in **his** room, sleeping in **his** bed. He should have left then, to spread the word that he found the missing boy, but he was too tired. _"They'll know by tomorrow morning anyway." _Shedding his weapons and shield, Link slowly climbed into bed, gently pushing his friend over to make space for himself. He didn't care that Pipit was blissfully asleep, a thin trickle of drool pooling on the edge of the pillow, nor that somehow during the night, his limbs found themselves being tangled with Pipit's.

-o-o-o-

Morning came a bit too quickly. Link found himself feeling refreshed, albeit sore from the temple. The rays of morning sunlight shimmered through his window, assaulting his eyes. It didn't matter though, since something yellow and itchy covered half his face. Oh yeah, Pipit was still sleeping beside him. Only now, it seemed more like he was sleeping **on** him. Link tried squirming out of his vice grip, but to no avail. Pipit just clamped on tighter. Suppressing the sudden urge to punch him in the face, Link stilled. Pipit seemed to have woken up from the tussle.

"G'morning..." the older boy mumbled, cracking open a bleary eye. A green shape stared back at him. He liked that the green shape felt warm and soft.

"Pipit, can you hear me? Let go! You're hurting me," the shape cried out. Pipit adjusted his eyes, finally dismissing the fragments of sleep clouding his thoughts. That wasn't a green shape. It was..."Link? W-what? What are you doing here?" He immediately released the latter, flinching back in shock.

"I should be asking you the same question," came the reply. "Everyone's worried sick about you and I find you here, holed up in my room. Care to explain?"

A brief pause followed. Pipit seemed to weigh the consequences of speaking about his problem. "...It has nothing to do with you."

Ouch, that stung. "Pipit, you're my best friend. What has gotten you into such a rut that you can't even tell me?" Link whispered lowly, looking a bit dejected. "You don't have to tell me now, but I would really like to know. Everyone was worried about your disappearance." He sighed before moving out of the warm covers, grabbing his gear and putting it on in the process. Pipit made no response to move.

"How about some breakfast? You're treat, right?" He playfully grinned, but the older boy only glared back. _"Wow, this really must be bothering him badly for Pipit to become like this. So..unPipit-like." _ Shrugging, Link exited his room. Better to let him cool off a bit before pressing.

Upon stepping outside into the winding hallway, a familiar scent of pumpkin broth stung his nose. Stomach grumbling, Link made a beeline to the cafeteria, graciously ordering two large bowls of soup and a loaf of bread before heading back to his room with food in tow. Luckily, it was too early for any of his classmates to pester him about returning so suddenly. "Hey, Pipit! I brought food!" he called out, but there was no reply. In fact, the older boy seemed to have run off. "At least he made the bed," he mumbled before shoving the food on his desk, appetite lost. "Guess it's time I tell everyone Pipit's back."

-o-o-o-

Talking to Gaepora was exhausting. The man had rambled on and on about how worried he was about his student's disappearance and then proceeded to urge Link to find his daughter soon. After listening to him preach for the majority of the afternoon, the hero was glad to take a breather outside. He noticed Pipit never came back to his room nor was he around the schoolhouse. "Don't tell me he actually did run off this time...well, he'll show up sooner or later." Remembering he needed to stock up on potions, Link headed to the marketplace as the sky showed the first signs of twilight.

It wasn't until way past evening that he walked out, wallet a little lighter. He hummed a tune, quite content at the smithy being able to fix his battered shield for such a low price. Fi appeared as Link rounded a bend, glancing nonchalantly at the brightly lit windows of people's houses. "Master," she started in her usual robotic tone. "I have picked up a trace of the one you call Pipit." She floated towards the residential area. Following, Link figured Pipit went home after the issue this morning. But as he neared his house, all that could be heard was shouting and a large thump. Chairs scraped against the floor, something distinctly porcelain fell and then a red faced, fuming Pipit stormed out of the house, almost knocking into Link. "What are **you** doing here?" he retorted, obviously still upset from whatever argument he came from. "Guess you're not the Mr. Perfect Hero, huh? How long were you eavesdropping on my conversation? Actually, it doesn't matter. Just...forget about it, okay?" Pipit ran a hand through his messy hair in frustration, stomping away to clear his mind.

Well, that was unexpected. Peering into Pipit's house, Link saw his mother bending over to pick up the now shattered vase. He decided it wouldn't hurt to find out what was going on. Perhaps this connected to his friend's grouchy attitude this morning. "Mrs. Laura," he started. Pipit's mother jumped in surprise, a look of relief spreading across her face as Link stepped into her home. "Why hello there, dear. Sorry for the mess. Would you like some tea?" The blonde shook his head, politely taking a seat.

She bit her lip. "It's about Pipit...isn't it?" Link nodded and Laura huffed, a hand going up to massage her temples, smile faltering. Rings under her eyes, hair a mess – she looked terrible. "Answer me truthfully, dear. Do you think I'm a terrible mother?" Link didn't know how to respond so he just kept quiet and let Laura continue. "Pipit...he's such a sweet child. I know he's been working so hard to support me after his father died. I know that he's been struggling with his studies because of the night guard job. And the reason for that job was to pay for my living expenses. Without him, I don't know what I would do. He caught me splurging, Link. It's why he was so angry. The money he earned was for food, not whimsical spending."

He was almost afraid to ask, but did nevertheless. "...what were you buying?" Laura giggled lightly at that. "Dearie, remember when you constantly helped me with dusting the house? It was your pay." Link's eyes grew wide, skin paling visibly. "Y-you mean you were using his money to pay me?" This wasn't looking good; he lost count the many times he had swept the Pipit residence during the summer months. "You should have told me! I would never have accepted it!"

Laura shook her head. "No, Link. I would have made you take it regardless. You worked hard in helping me keep this place clean, and for that I'm grateful. You know how much I hate cleaning." The layers of dust everyday was a testament to that. She smiled gently at him. "It'll be a secret between the two of us, okay? You're welcome to help me clean anytime and I'll still pay. Just don't tell Pipit."

Were his ears working correctly? Did that woman just block out her entire argument with her son? "No! I'll help you without payment."

"Nonsense!" Laura chortled back. Link was beginning to think he was winning a losing battle. He sighed in defeat; there just wasn't a way to get through to that woman. "I-I'll see you around then," he stuttered, bowing respectfully.

"Going so soon, dear? Well, alrighty. If you see Pipit, please don't be a stranger and say hello, okay?" With another swift nod, he headed outside and closed the door behind him. He couldn't take any more of this. Fi emerged moments later, guiding him back across the bridge. "Master Link. Do you wish to continue tracking down friend Pipit?" The hero nodded, albeit solemnly. This wasn't going to be an easy confrontation.

"Lead the way, Fi."

-o-o-o-

A flickering light greeted him as he neared the old loftwing stable. It didn't surprise him in the least to find his friend here; Pipit was the revered loftwing specialist after all. Link felt rather apprehensive about approaching his friend though. He never had the problem of getting into a fight with the older boy up to this point. The Pipit Link knew was always cheerful, intent on fulfilling true justice and heroic deeds – the perfect role model. He remembered all the times he stayed up past midnight so he could sneak out to the stable where Pipit was for a bout of storytelling. Pipit was always a great storyteller, but he wasn't here this time for a night of valiant knights and terrifying dragons. Swallowing thickly, Link knocked softly on the wooden frame before excusing himself in. He was greeted by a yellow wall to the face.

"What do you want?" a voice asked flatly from somewhere above him. The hero sputtered, a bit of feathers comically shooting out of his mouth. The loftwing who tackled him trilled happily, yellow feathers fluffing out to give the impression of a puffball.

"I came here to talk. There's something I have to tell you," Link replied after composing himself. The silence was almost stifling until a thud resounded through the shed as the older boy jumped down from the rafters. He shot Link a glare, arms crossing defensively. "Didn't I say I wanted you to forget about it?"

"Look, I know you're angry about the fight, but don't get mad at your mom. If you have to yell at someone, do it to me...I was the one getting paid to do the chores, you know." Link mumbled the last part so lowly, Pipit hardly could hear him. He remained silent after that, head bowed guiltily; the sound of gentle coos and fluttering wings filled in the gap.

"Leave."

He felt the painful stab of that one word, much more painful than any physical wound. Link's eyes shot up, a genuine look of despair marring his face. "I'll pay you back, Pipit. Every single rupee, seriously! And if you ever are in need of any help, just call on me. I honestly didn't know about any of this!"

"Of course you didn't know anything, Link. You were always the most naïve among all of us."

Link shook his head, refusing to believe this was his best friend talking. "All those times I thought you were so happy. You looked like you were enjoying yourself with the rest of us...I'm sorry."

A growl escaped from his lips as the younger boy attempted to reach over and gently place a hand on his shoulder. Pipit sidestepped. "Take your heroic pity..." He grasped the handle of the door roughly. "And shove it into someone who cares!" And with that, he slammed the battered door, leaving poor Link alone in the dark, musty shed.


	2. Letter

A/N: Next week is finals, so I may be a bit late in the next update. I apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: All characters of Zelda are property of Nintendo.

-o-o-o-

_**Goddess Plume**_

Chapter 2: Letter

Time passed quickly after the incident in the stable. Both boys purposely went out of their ways to ignore one another. And if they did so happen to meet by chance, the elder would forcibly nod – posture stiff and face unreadable. The latter would return the gesture, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. However, both quickly masked their discomfort if others were around them, each wearing a sickeningly fake smile. Their peers seemed to buy it for the most part, though Cawlin grew ever the more suspicious with each time Link passed his way. After all, a boy with a smile plastered permanently on his face like that surely wasn't normal. In fact, he thought perhaps the hero may have been harboring a secret crush on a classmate. That would explain the overly cheery attitude all of a sudden. No, that wouldn't do, especially if said hero's admiration landed on...

He vowed to pluck out the thorn before it caused real damage.

-o-o-o-

Returning to Skyloft and getting some proper rest had done Link good – no more sore muscles, stinging cuts and bruises. On the other hand, he felt lethargic; a part of him hated the idea of returning to the surface with potential death welcoming him back, but he shook his head at that. He was the chosen hero of legend; fulfilling his mission wasn't a choice, only duty. Besides, with each passing day he dawdled, finding Zelda grew in difficulty, and he paled at the thought of harm coming her way. Zelda, who was the first friend he ever had – who laughed at his dumb jokes, comforted him when he cried and scolded him when he skipped classes – needed him now more than ever. And then there was Pipit, Skyloft's greatest hero and knight, at least through his eyes. A tiny smile ghosted on his lips as he reflected on how different the situations were in meeting both of them.

-o-o-o-

"_And here's your room, Link. I hope the accommodations are to your liking. If you need anything, my study is on the second floor just right up the stairs," Gaepora said with a chuckle. The young boy nodded timidly, tiny fingers fidgeting nervously. He suddenly looked up at the tall figure of the headmaster, large eyes widening in disbelief. He had his own room? Gaepora could sense the cogs in the child's mind turning and let out a wheezy laugh. This boy was indeed quick for his age. "Oh, and before you get settled, may I introduce someone?" Gaepora strolled up to the second floor and Link followed obediently behind, curious as to see who the headmaster wanted him to meet. He paused at the door opposite to his office and knocked softly. "Zelda, are you busy?" _

_A muffled reply was heard and the door unlocked, revealing a slightly pouting girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She appeared to be not too far from Link's own age. "Daddy! Didn't I tell you this morning I was busy writing in my journal? You're the one who suggested it anyw-" She paused for a second, realizing there was an unfamiliar figure next to her father. "O-oh. Hello, there..." The girl turned away, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Um, it's nice to meet you. I'm Zelda." She waved shyly at the small boy. _

"_Zelda is my daughter," Gaepora replied. "If you cannot find me, go to her. She will help you out in my stead. Now then," the headmaster smiled at both of them. "Why don't you show him around, Zelda? You've always been better at it than me."_

_Zelda frowned, lower lip sticking out in a pout. "That's because you're always so boring! Your talking makes people fall asleep!" Before Gaepora could counter her, she grabbed the boy's hand and sped towards the exit, shrieking in laughter. "Quick Link, run before you catch his boring!" _

_-o-o-o-  
><em>

_After that, Link and Zelda were inseparable; the two did everything together, much to the chagrin of Groose, the notorious school bully. Zelda had warned Link to steer clear of his path. "If you see him, walk the other way," she had lectured, a slim finger prodding at his chest. "That guy is usually all talk, but he's always with his two buddies Strich and Cawlin, so it's best to just ignore them all together." Link had agreed to her suggestion. He had noticed how Groose was built like a tank – muscles rippling and fists easily the size of his head – even at such a young age. He was in no hurry to be at the receiving end of a punch. _

_It was after an intense hour of tutoring one day that Link was caught off guard as he struggled to walk out of the classroom, large tomes stacked quite high in his hands. He didn't see Groose and Co. stalking towards him until the guys bumped into him, causing books to fly in all directions as he landed on his bottom. _

"_Watch where you're going, dummy," the leader sneered, a hand slicking over his perfectly gelled hair. "You could have messed up my hair, and you don't want to do that." He shot Link a smirk, a malicious glint forming in his eyes. "Word around here is that you've been messing around with my girl. I ain't too happy to hear that, ya know?" Strich and Cawlin stepped up front, trying their best to throw insults at Groose's newest victim. _

"_Yeah! Boss'll pummel ya good! Hurhurhur!"_

"_Don't make us mad, else you're gonna get it!" _

_The smaller boy quivered in place, unable to speak. He didn't want to cause a scene – not when he just settled into the school. Groose's smirk faltered, sneer immediately replacing it. He hated how vulnerable and weak this pathetic boy in front of him looked. How did such a weakling win against him in Zelda's favor? His yellow eyes narrowed, hand reaching out and grabbing Link's collar roughly. "Listen up. You better stop spending time with Zelda or else next time we meet, you're gonna wish you were dead. Got it?" _

_Link nodded enthusiastically, blue eyes fearful. "I-I promise!" he managed to stammer out. _

_Groose shoved him back on the floor, causing him to whimper in pain. The shortest of the group waddled up to Link and grinned, motioning the other two closer. "Look boss, he's gonna cry! Hahaha, what a loser!" The gang formed a ring around him and guffawed, pointing fingers and kicking at him playfully. "He's such a girl!" _

_Link tried hard not to cry, really he did. But then the pain shot through his bones and he inhaled sharply, tears stinging in the corner of his eyes as he curled into a ball as best as he could. If any of the teachers saw this, surely he would be expelled. And Zelda...she would be so disappointed in him for not heeding her warning, but he couldn't yell for help for fear of getting into trouble. Maybe Groose would leave him alone after getting too bored of picking on him. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan... _

_He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the blows stopped landing until a different voice spoke up, sounding surprisingly concerned and angry. "You three better get out of here before I report you to the headmaster." Link cracked open one eye, making out a slim boy dressed in yellow through the haze. His unruly auburn hair was covered by a strange looking hat and he was standing in front of him, arms open in a protective stance. "Leave him alone if you don't want to get kicked out!" _

_Cawlin and Strich were the first to leave, bolting away as soon as the stranger ran down the stairs. Groose snorted, annoyed his friends would run from another weakling. "Oh, it's just you," he said flatly, more bored than anything else. "The teacher's pet is sticking his nose in other people's businesses. Figures." _

"_Last. Warning." The yellow clad boy inched closer to the bully, eying him with pure contempt. Groose harrumphed and stalked away, upset at losing his target. "See you losers later." _

_Returning his gaze to the figure on the ground, the former sighed at the sight. The poor boy was sniffling, eyes red and puffy with bruises covering his arms and legs. He gently patted him on the shoulder, a kind smile resting on his face. "Hey, you're going to be alright now. Groose and them won't mess with you anymore." Link nodded quietly and cringed. His head hurt, his body hurt, his eyes hurt...everything hurt. It didn't go unnoticed by the older boy. "Let's get you to the infirmary. Do you think you can stand?" Another nod. He hauled the boy up slowly, an arm draping over for support. "My name's Pipit by the way. And yours?" _

"_...Link." _

_-o-o-o-  
><em>

Link yawned as his stomach pressured him to wake from a four hour nap, rumbling from lack of nutrients. _"Just five more minutes..."_ he thought, burrowing deeper under the covers. _"It's so warm...feels nice." _As if understanding the current state its owner was in, his stomach grumbled again in protest. A few more squelching noises and Link sighed in defeat, rolling out of the messy heap and stumbled half-asleep to the cafeteria, not giving his bed a second glance. He nodded briefly to the headmaster as he passed him by, but before he could enter into the kitchen, something tiny blocked his way. It had blue hair and was frowning.

"Oh, hello Cawlin," he yawned, sleep still in his eyes. "Is there...something you need?"

The smaller boy snorted. He couldn't believe he had to resort to this – to ask the sworn enemy of Groose for help, yet doing this would be killing two birds with one stone. "Actually, Link. Yes, I do need to ask you of," he gritted his teeth. "A favor." He dug through his belongings and pulled out what looked like a letter and handed it to the hero. "Don't you dare read it or crinkle it or get it sweaty with your hands!"

Staring at the envelope, Link gave a confused look. His mind finally began to clear away the drowsiness of sleep. "But Cawlin, there's no addressee on this. How am I supposed to know who to deliver it to?"

"I was getting to that!" Cawlin snapped back, a deep scowl etched on his face. "Deliver it to Karane, you hear me? The paper. Give it to Karane. No one else. I repeat, Karane, and no one else. Got that?"

A smile made its way on the hero's face. "Oh, I see. So it's a love letter, huh?"

"W-what! N-no! Of course not!" The short boy jumped at being found out, face flushing red. _"Ngh, maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all! If that idiot knows, he may just discard the letter or replace it with his own!" _

Link chuckled at Cawlin's darkening face. He waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure this gets to her safely. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to eat before my stomach starts eating me." He bid his classmate goodbye and entered the cafeteria, ready for some piping hot pumpkin soup.

-o-o-o-

Later that day, Link found the girl in question pouring over a pile of books in the back of the classroom. She seemed so engrossed, he had second thoughts of bothering her with Cawlin's letter, but she noticed him entering anyway.

"Oi, Link! What's up? I haven't seen you in a while. Doing well?"

He nodded as he made his way to where she was, left hand in his pocket gripping the letter tightly. "Yes, I'm fine. Busy of course, but that's normal."

Karane raised an eyebrow, noting how stiff her classmate looked in front of her. She frowned. "You sure you're okay? I'm here if you want to talk...oh speaking of talking, could I ask you something Link?" She suddenly grew quiet and waited patiently to see if Link would make an objection to her request. Hearing none, she continued, chewing on her bottom lip in nervous habit. "Don't you think Pipit is handsome, smart and heroic? Link, you're his best friend. Do you know if he's...single?"

This wasn't looking good. The letter rustled slightly as he clutched it with white knuckles. _"What should I say? Cawlin would be devastated if he found out I didn't give the letter to her, but she obviously likes Pipit..."_ His forehead creased, eyes boring a hole through the floor.

"Um, Link? You okay?"

Snapping out of his trance, Link fished out the letter and placed it in her hands. "Here, I was told to deliver this to you."

Karane eyed the letter suspiciously, but opened it, eyes widening in shock at what was written. A small blush formed on her cheeks. "...could you tell him, I'm sorry? I-I didn't know he liked me."

The hero nodded and turned around to leave, but the latter called out to him. "And where do you think you're going so soon?" she huffed, both hands placed on her hips. "You haven't answered my question!"

"...No."

"Wha-huh? What do you mean, no! You should know if...if he's got a girlfriend or not!"

He sighed. "No, Karane. No, as in he doesn't have someone he's interested in."

"O-oh...okay. Um, well. If you don't mind, could you deliver this to him then?" A letter was gripped lightly in her right hand. "Please, Link? I don't think I could tell him about my feelings in person. And well, I'm scared he would reject me so...this letter would be the best option."

Did everyone harbor secret romantic feelings for another classmate? It sure felt that way. He accepted the new letter and stuffed Cawlin's back into his bag, hoping the boy wouldn't be too upset at being turned down. It wasn't until he was quite far away from the classroom, reiterating Karane's verdict to Cawlin, that he realized delivering her love note would mean having to face Pipit again. He groaned in protest.

-o-o-o-

A part of him wished locating Pipit would be hard; it would allow for more time to mentally prepare himself for the encounter, but Fi crushed all hopes of that. As soon as Link walked out of the academy's double doors, she appeared, bowed and hovered in the direction of the goddess statue. "Master, friend Pipit's signal is strongest in this direction." Fi's perfectionist aims really irked him sometimes. He thanked her halfheartedly and trotted behind as she led the way.

Not stepping three feet in, Pipit's voice echoed across the open sanctuary. He didn't sound as angry as before at least. "Oh, Link...what do you want now?"

Spotting him by a grove of trees, the hero walked over cautiously, letter already in hand. "_The best way to do this is to just give it to him quickly and leave," _he thought as he stopped in front of the older boy. No trace of emotion was on Pipit's face. Even after a few days, the loftwing specialist continued to give his friend the cold shoulder. "This is from Karane," Link muttered, shoving the letter into his hands and left without another word. He could feel the stagnant animosity around Pipit. It would be for the best to leave him alone for another day or so. Maybe week?

Fi snapped him out of his thoughts as they hurriedly ran away from the statue. "What is your next objective, Master Link?" She glittered brightly in the open sun.

Link shrugged and gestured ambiguously to the bazaar. "Let's stock up and head back down to the surface. I need to collect more ingredients for weapon upgrades." Fi tinkled a few notes, flying high above the hero as he walked into the tent. "I will be awaiting your return, Master."

-o-o-o-

He watched as his best friend ran away from him. From **him**. There was a fleeting moment where both of them locked gazes, and it only took a second to register the hurt in Link's eyes. But Pipit could do nothing – his pride, his emotions refused to let him apologize, to call out to his friend and say it was alright. No, Pipit defiantly stood rooted to the ground, dark eyes following Link as he left, not blinking once. In his hand was Karane's letter, forgotten from his mind.


	3. Gift

A/N: I should be studying for exams, really.

Sorry for all the transitory chapters. Next one should finally start the romance development...I think.

Disclaimer: All characters of Zelda are property of Nintendo.

-o-o-o-

_**Goddess Plume**_

Chapter 3: Gift

The strong scent of oak engulfed his nose as Link fluttered gently down to the surface, sailcloth wavering in the soft breeze. Landing below Skyloft didn't seem as otherworldly as he had originally thought. A spin of the wrist and Zelda's gift was carefully stowed back in his pocket as he touched grass. He surveyed the dense foliage and smiled; Faron Woods remained exactly how he saw it last – sun rays digging their way through the canopies, oddly pear-shaped fruit growing everywhere and the mobs of red bokoblins ambling up and down the spacious paths. He frowned at that last thought. Clearing Skyview Temple should have erased all traces of the wretched monsters, but seeing the forest now, it seemed his inference was wrong. In fact, the monsters seemed to be thriving in this warm climate, building temporary homes out of sticks, leaves and other materials they could forage from the ground. The frown remained on his face; he was in no mood to take on hoards of bokoblins right this moment. Eyes zeroing in on a fallen log, Link used it as leverage and scrambled up the side cliff, glad he wouldn't have to deal with fighting for now.

The next obstacle, however, was tightrope walking. A groan escaped his lips. _"Tell me again why I didn't choose a statue closer to where I was going..." _

-o-o-o-_  
><em>

Twenty minutes later, a sweating, panting Link reached the heart of the woods. He sprinted to the little stream by the base of the great tree and inhaled the crystalline water, pausing only to regain his breath and then continued to dunk his head in the cool liquid. Fi watched from afar, perched high atop a young palm. She had a slight curiosity toward her master's current mannerisms. His actions mimicked that of a caged-starved animal – quite perplexing to say the least. "Master Link," she called out moments later, gliding closer to where he lay. "My analysis shows you have amassed more than 1.9 liters of water in 217 seconds. I suggest an immediate desist."

Shaking the stray droplets out of his messy hair, the hero reluctantly plopped back down and sighed happily, thirst quenched. He closed his eyes and spent time just listening to the sounds of the forest. From the gentle rustling of leaves to the lively chatter of wild animals, the woods fell in complete harmony with its natural inhabitants. The atmosphere made him drowsy. There were no monsters that he could sense from his position, so why not a quick nap? Yes, that sounded perfect. "...just need five minutes..." he mumbled under his breath, muscles relaxing.

"_Ah, the sun feels so nice..."_

-o-o-o-

"Master Link!" Fi shouted, jolting him awake. He quickly grasped the Goddess Sword beside him and slid in a defensive stance.

"What! What is it, Fi? Monsters?" Link glanced around anxiously, eyes fixating on any sudden movements behind the shadows. But after minutes of being on guard, nothing came out. The woodland creatures continued their peaceful day-to-day activities, ignoring the hero's frenzied antics. Fi hovered in front of him and bowed deeply.

"My sincerest apologies for startling you, Master. But it has been .093 hours since your last system shutdown. May I suggest continuing on the task at hand?"

Link groaned in protest, a hand massaging his temples. _"Leave it to Fi to wake me up in exactly 5 minutes..."_ He noticed her staring intently at him, expecting a reply. Throwing both arms up in defeat, he nodded. "Alright, alright. I'm awake. No more goofing around." Granted, treasure hunting didn't seem as appealing now as it did when he was still up in Skyloft, but it was what he suggested they do. He shrugged. _"I do need to upgrade my slingshot...oh but, what were the missing ingredients? Jelly blobs and amber relics I think...?" _Lost in thought, Link strolled towards an unknown direction, completely missing the group of bokoblins huddled in a circle until Fi interjected.

"Master, there appears to be some commotion up ahead. An injured individual is 63% likely." Fi pointed to the monsters. Their excited grunts and shrieks muffled any potential cries from whatever was inside of the circle.

Wasting no time, Link charged forward and slashed violently, catching the bokoblins off guard. Many dashed away in panic; a few stragglers decided to stand their ground, pulling out hefty clubs and swords. "So much for not fighting," the hero muttered, slightly irritated. He crouched down as they readied to strike. Before any could land a single blow, he spun, hitting all that was near him. Each bokoblin disappeared in a poof of violet smoke. Sheathing his sword, he side-glanced at the unconscious figure on the ground. Brown body, green tendril on its head, a bulb-like growth on its back...wait. Wasn't that...

"Machi!" Link rushed to the motionless figure and scooped it up in his arms. "Machi! Are you alright!" The small kikwi let out a breathy cry, body trembling from the terrible ordeal.

"Kwee, you remembered me this time. That makes me happy." Machi rustled his leaves in gratitude, hands uncurling to reveal an injured blue bird. "Linkwee, the monsters were attacking him, so I tried to help, but got scared when they all ganged up on me. I'm glad you came! Both of us would have been eaten otherwise, kwikoo!"

Link stared at him as if he magically transformed into Groose. "Machi...are you feeling okay? I thought you mentioned that kikwis try their best to avoid violence..."

"We do. Yet, running into you has taught me something very important: I can't hide forever. We kikwis have never ventured out the forest. It's a vast world out there, full of dangerous creatures that want to eat us! Even in our home, there are frightening things everywhere!" The kikwi hopped out of Link's arms, bird in hand. He stared at the towering hero, eyes shining brightly. "But even so, like how you protected me, I want to protect the animals that are my friends too." He looked sadly at the bird in his hands. "Those scary monsters tried to pull out its feathers. I couldn't let them do that, kwee!"

The bird tweeted softly, signaling it was still alive. Machi watched, astounded, as twenty more flew out from the nearby trees and landed on and around him. They chattered excitedly, jumping to and fro. Reds, oranges, yellows – a multiple array of colors greeted the duo, but none held the same color as the injured one.

Rummaging through his belongings, Link fished out a red potion and held it out to the kikwi. "I don't know if this will work, but these things have helped me enough through my journey."

Machi lowered the bird carefully on the ground and dripped some of the liquid into the bird's open beak. The effect was instantaneous. As soon as it swallowed a few droplets, the bird fluffed out its body and chirped happily. All of its friends gathered around and warbled in unison, as if praising them for rescuing their friend. Link extended a hand to take back his now empty bottle, but got a handful of birds instead. Many landed on his fingers, trilling and flapping contentedly. Seeing them close up made him realize how similar they were to the loftwings in Skyloft, only tinier. _"Mini loftwings?"_ Link inwardly chuckled. _"Pipit would flip out if he saw these. Maybe I should bring one back to show him?" _His smiled faltered. _"...or I would if he wasn't still mad at me." _

Noticing the troubled look on the hero's face, the kikwi waddled up beside him and tugged lightly on his pants. "Linkwee? You okay?"

"A-ah, yeah. Sorry Machi, just thinking," Link replied, laughing forcefully. This wasn't something to bother his surface friend with. Machi continued to blankly stare at him. Feeling awkward, Link tried to change the subject. "Well, now that the bird is healed, I guess I should be on my way..."

Machi craned his head to the side; he knew there was something the hero was hiding, but perhaps this wasn't the best place to discuss it. After all, he would also be quite uncomfortable if forced to explain a personal problem in a foreign land. "Um, if you don't mind, I would like to visit your home," the kikwi squeaked shyly.

Did he hear that right? A kikwi voluntarily leaving Faron Woods? Now it was Link's turn to stare. "If you're fine with it, then yeah. Sure, Machi." He scratched the back of his head, confused at the turn of events. The group of birds on him had long flown away. "When you're ready, let me know. There's a bird statue close by."

Nodding eagerly, Machi gave one last glance at Link before sprinting away to notify kikwi elder of his future absence. Fi took this opportunity to reappear, alerting her master that the rescued blue bird was still patiently sitting where Machi last left it.

"Are you still injured?" Link asked, voice laced with concern. He attempted to scoot closer to the animal for a better view of its wounds, but the bird let out a shrill cry and flitted away, leaving behind a lone blue feather. "Huh, well that was strange," he muttered to himself as he picked up the object, bringing it closer to his face for a better examination. It emanated a pale blue glow from the outer edges; the whole feather glistened brightly in the sun – certainly different from past feathers he had gathered.

"Master Link, you now have in your possession a prized blue bird feather. Legend speaks of good fortune and happiness to the one who wields such an item," Fi commented sagely. She seemed to be intrigued by the feather as well, levitating closer for a better analysis. "It is not commonly found, and to have a creature drop it so willingly...the probability is less than 1%."

"Its way of thanking me, perhaps?" The hero gently tucked the feather away in his pouch, double checking to see if it was properly secured.

Machi scurried out of the thickets a moment later, quivering from excitement. "Kikwi elder says it's okay for me to visit! I'm so excited, my leaves are trembling!" And to emphasize his point, the plant-animal whirled around and spread out the bulb on his back, revealing leaves that were dancing back and forth. Link covered his mouth, attempting to suppress his laughter. Never had he met someone so anxious to see Skyloft; he thought it was a pretty normal place.

-o-o-o-

It took a mere three minutes to find the worn-out, vine covered statue. As soon as Link neared it, however, the rock glowed violet and orange, aging flora disappearing from its surface. Machi cowered in fear behind the hero. "That's never happened before...kookew." He had the habitual urge to turn into a bush again.

"Don't be afraid. This statue will help us return to the sky," Link replied, trying to soothe his timid companion. He hoisted the kikwi up on his shoulders before touching the bird statue. "Hold on tight!" he managed to yell out before the gust of wind shot both of them upward.

-o-o-o-

Karane adjusted her beret for the eleventh time that hour, fidgeting with her starched collar and hair. She leaned over the bridge, eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of her new boyfriend. "Pipit, where are you? You promised to pick me up for lunch today!" she hollered in the open air. Passerby gave her odd looks which she wholesomely ignored. Having a boyfriend who went off training all the time stressed her out to no end. She didn't understand how Zelda managed to cope with an aloof Link all this time.

Sighing deeply, she turned around and slumped onto the cobbled ground, praying that Pipit came back soon. She wouldn't have a problem if the guy spent some quality time with her, let alone talked. No, scratch that; Pipit did everything a proper boyfriend should do – a lot more actually. Only problem was, he would spend the majority of the their couple time complaining on how his friendship with Link was going in a downward spiral. Karane would helplessly listen; she didn't want to upset him, but last time...oh last time was what made her lash out in anger.

-o-o-o-

"_Oh, Pipit. Done with your exercises? How about a bite to eat? I heard the pumpkin soup is extra tasty today." Karane smiled, face glowing with affection. She latched an arm around the boy, snuggling closer. Pipit laughed heartily, touched by her childish antics. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm starved." Both strolled down to the cafeteria, hand-in-hand. Other classmates either blushed or squealed at the cute image before them, except Cawlin of course. He remained shut behind Groose's door, crying his eyes out. _

"_Hey, guess what? Heard Link went down to the surface again! That kid's crazy for doing such a thing!" _

_As soon as he heard Link's name, Pipit unconsciously halted. He leaned closer to eavesdrop, forgetting all about eating. Karane rolled her eyes. _

"_Whoa, seriously! I sure hope he comes back safely...that boy's got guts. I know I would never be able to do that."_

"_Haha, you're such a wimp. But then again..." _

"_Yeah, even headmaster keeps telling us the many dangers down there! He once said there were gigantic monsters the size of buildings lurking underneath the sands." _

"_One false move and it's bye-bye, right?" _

_Both classmates gulped in unison. They talked a bit more on local happenings and eventually disbanded to feed their growing hunger. Pipit let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Link went down to the surface...again? Why wasn't he told? Perhaps Link did try to tell him, but he had been so full of rage...His heart grew heavy at the mere thought of his friend being injured out there. Alone. What if he needed rescuing? _

_Karane took this time to nudge him, a hand rubbing soothing circles on his biceps. "He'll be fine, Pipit. You're worrying over nothing. Now, how about some food, hm?" _

_The boy stood rigid, eyes glaring at something in the far distance. "You go on ahead, Karane. I...I need some time alone right now." _

"_What! Pipit!" she objected, hands tightly gripping his sleeve. "You promised that you would eat lunch with me today! Last time you skipped out, remember?"_

_Having no choice in the matter, Pipit agreed, if only to please Karane. "...what do you want for lunch?"_

_-o-o-o-  
><em>

"_So I told her, that color was great...if you wanted to look like a hibernating bear, that is. She looked so offended. It was hilarious!" _

"_Huh? O-oh, yeah. Haha..." _

"_You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" _

"_...hm?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_With your child!"_

"_Oh, that's great."_

"_...Link's gay."_

"_Huh! No way! He is not!" Pipit snapped out of his thoughts and shot Karane a dirty look. "Don't spread false rumors!" _

_The girl sighed, face suddenly weary. She shook her head in defeat. "Honestly, Pipit. It seems like the only way to get your attention is if I mention Link. Why haven't you two made up yet? Clearly you still want to be his friend if you're defending him so furiously." _

"_Tch, I'm not apologizing. He's the one who...who lied to me." The swordsman growled, right hand punching the oak table in frustration. "He betrayed my trust, Karane. If someone's doing the apologizing, it's him." _

"_This is seriously getting out of hand," Karane thought, frown growing larger with each passing second. "If they don't make up soon, Pipit will just continue on complaining like this. I won't get any alone time with him." She tried to suggest a course of action. "Listen, why don't you meet with him the next time he comes back? Try to initiate an apology if he doesn't." _

_He stared arrogantly at his girlfriend, nose held high. "You better think of someone else who's stooping that low because that guy's apologizing to me, not the other way around!" _

_Karane pulled off her beret and twisted it in her hand in frustration. "Honestly Pipit! Sometimes you can be so immature!" _

"_...am not," came the muttered response. _

"_That is it! You two are making up the next time Link comes back, got it! I am sick and tired of hearing you whine and groan about him! This childish attitude of yours has to end. Now!" She stood and pointed an accusing finger at him. "If you two don't make amends next time you meet, I'm breaking up with you. Got it?"_

"_W-what? Karane! Why?" _

"_Oh, I think you know perfectly well why." She gathered up her purse and wallet, leaving an extra tip on the table for causing such an unsightly scene. "You're going to take me out on a proper lunch date, next time right?" Karane leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, eyes gleaming sadly. "I care about us, Pipit. I hope you feel the same way." Not waiting for a response, Karane dashed out, leaving Pipit to wallow in solitude once again. _

-o-o-o-_  
><em>

That particular incident happened three days ago; it felt like a lifetime though. Surveying the skies once more, Karane saw a blur zooming her way from the east. "Pipit! Over here!" she yelled, waving frantically. A smile graced her lips as the swordsman in question jumped off his flying steed and landed nonchalantly in front of her. His hair stuck up in odd directions from the wind sheer. Karane giggled as Pipit tried to flatten his unruly tangles. He stopped in his ministrations as a loud, screeching call echoed through Skyloft – one that sounded awfully familiar. A burst of red entered his line of vision.

"...Link," he murmured solemnly, mood around him changing rapidly.

Karane felt more than saw the shift in his boyfriend. She peered intently at him with one eyebrow raised. "Remember what I said. You've got one chance...don't blow it." Ushering him in the direction the red loftwing flew in, she gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "You two weren't meant to stay mad at each other. You're best friends, right?" Karane beamed at him. "Now go! And when you get back, I expect results."

"Yeah, easier said than done," Pipit retorted back. All the pent up emotions were starting to make his stomach queasy, but he had no choice but to face his friend.

"Let's get this over with..."


	4. Bond

A/N: For the romance development, there's a sliver. And I'm sorry this took longer than expected to finish, but to make it up to you guys...

Disclaimer: All characters of Zelda are property of Nintendo.

-o-o-o-

_**Goddess Plume**_

Chapter 3: Bond

"Machi, for thf rasp tieb, noffink's gonna ee chu!" yelled an exasperated hero, hands pulling hard on the kikwi stuck to his face. Try as he might, the animal continued to stubbornly clamp on for dear life. In the eyes of the townsfolk, Link was sporting a new mask – one that apparently was too tight to get off and had no visible air holes.

"No! D-don't, Linkwee! I'm scared, kew!" cried his companion, tiny little arms clawing much to close to Link's eyes for his liking. The kikwi's soft body smothered the hero's nose, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Ib canb breapth!" came the muffled response. Link continued trying to pry Machi loose with no luck. Only when he started coughing in spasms did the kikwi loosen his grip and unwillingly crawled off his face only to settle rigidly on his waistline.

"Ahaha, Link! Didya get a new belt? It looks kinda funny!" asked an energetic Kukiel who stopped running as she saw her friend wrestling with the new accessory. "Did you get it from the surface?"

"Oh hello, Kukiel! Yes...as for the belt part..." Link prodded Machi's tendril and the animal squirmed in discomfort. "It's not really one." Kukiel gawked at it in wonder, amazed that whatever it was moved. She was sorely tempted to touch it. Reaching out a hand, she timidly aimed for the leaf-like growths until a loud holler resounded through the air, rendering her efforts useless.

"Kukiel! Lunchtime!" her mother called from far in the distance. "It's time to come home!" The little child pouted, unhappy that she didn't get to check out Link's new...whatever it was. She stared at it for another second or two and then hurried off without another word, glancing back every few yards. As soon as she disappeared from sight, Machi scooted down a little lower, now clutching at the hero's kneecap.

"You're almost there," urged Link sweetly. He gave up trying to forcibly detach his tiny companion. "The ground on Skyloft is solid, you know. No worries about falling off." At that, the kikwi looked up in delight and inched closer to the floor. He gazed at the cobbled road in amazement and then cautiously lowered one foot to test the waters. _"Suppress the urge to shake him off...suppress it..." _"See? Nothing happened, right? You're overreacting, Machi."

"I-I suppose you're right, kew..." Letting go, Machi flopped onto the ground, shaking a bit. He immediately began scouting for the nearest tree or equally high flora. Spotting a weathered oak to his left, he scurried over and sniffed at the base frantically before climbing up. As soon as he settled in the crook of a low branch, he gave a satisfied chirp. "Linkwee, your home may be strange, but it has the same trees as mine. I like it! But I'm not so sure about all of those tall things." He gestured to the row of houses on the far side of the marketplace and then to the red burlap tent of the bazaar.

Link chuckled, relieved Machi wasn't freaking out anymore. He wasn't sure how he would be able to deal with a hyperventilating kikwi on Skyloft. "Those are called 'buildings'," he explained, pointing at the residential district. "Like how you nest in trees, we nest in houses. We grow our uh...young in them."

"Ah! So Linkwee also came from an egg?"

"Uh, I guess you could put it that way, but it's more complicated than that..." Suddenly his face felt a few degrees warmer than before. "L-listen Machi, how about you come down from the tree and I show you around? I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

"But I like it up here! It feels safe..."

"Machi..." Link shook his head, a hand covering his face. If he had known it would play out this way, he wouldn't have agreed to let the kikwi visit. _"Some visit if you're stuck in a tree the whole time,"_ he thought, mentally berating himself for giving up so soon. _"Maybe I should give an incentive...hmm, but what?" _A smirk appeared on his face as he lazily drifted farther away from the kikwi's position. "Oh, well. If you don't want to taste the yummy pumpkin soup or sleep in a soft, warm bed then by all means, stay up in that tree. Maybe some passerby may spot you and then...who knows what would happen..."

"Eep! No! Don't leave me, Linkwee!" Machi cried, bolting off the branch. Link turned around just in time to catch the falling animal. He felt the kikwi shifting to get comfortable in his arms.

"There, you settled? No worries?" A timid nod was his reply. "Alright, let's get you some food. I'm sure you're hungry by now." Link started walking towards the Knight Academy, glowing with pride in finally being able to coax Machi off of that tree. He hummed contentedly while the kikwi snuggled close to his chest. "I can already taste the freshly made soup!"

Machi looked at him in confusion. "...what's soup?"

-o-o-o-

"_Damn Karane for making me do this! It's absolutely unnecessary. Why do I have to...to speak to him? It's not my fault!" _Pipit mentally raged, all the while taking long strides towards the bazaar. He was so busy consoling himself that he didn't notice the object of his fury casually making his way to the schoolhouse until said person waved at him in a jerking motion. _"Tch...speak of the demon."_ He stepped forward and cleared his throat, eyes glaring coldly at his classmate. "Link." Even he was slightly surprised at how hostile his greeting sounded.

"O-oh, hey...Pipit," answered the latter courteously, currently finding the stone pavement much more interesting than anything else. After the initial exchange, both boys just stood there in awkward silence for what seemed like hours, looking everywhere but at each other.

Link sighed in exasperation; he did not want his friendship with Pipit to continue like this – especially not after practically growing up together. _"Well, if he's not going to say anything, might as well give it a shot..." _He coughed lightly to gain the others attention. "Um," the smaller male began shyly. "I understand if you're still angry about...you know, but I honestly don't want that to jeopardize our friendship. I'm sorry...really. Like I said before, if there is any way – any way at all – that I could help you out, tell me. You're my best friend, Pipit. Please don't stay mad at me..." He gained the courage to peek at his friend's face after the apology; Pipit remained indifferent. Link was beginning to lose all hope in patching things up until the older swordsman let out a belated sigh. He drew nearer to Link and leaned over, folding his arms in the process. The hero took a step back in alarm, but didn't budge anymore after that. "Uh, Pipit? You okay?"

Pipit remained quiet, silently contemplating Link's posture with a calculating stare. _"He's...shaking. I can barely detect it, but it's there and...it's my fault..." _He huffed in defeat, cold eyes softening. Turning his back to Link, he marched a couple feet away before muttering a string of barely audible words. Link had to walk up behind him just to catch a few. "...acting like a jerk...money's not everything...best friend..." He smiled; it was the closest thing to an apology he would get.

"Apology accepted," he said warmly, as the older boy whirled around, a pinkish hue dotting his cheeks. Pipit was never good at admitting his own faults, let alone apologizing. "So, does this mean we can talk normally again? I would really like that."

Nodding, Pipit's mouth curled up in a tiny smile. How he missed having Link around and seeing his smiling face; it was almost contagious. "Yeah, of course, but..." His brows knitted together in intense concentration. "What...is that?" He pointed to the strange animal-like thing Link was holding, previously gone unnoticed by him.

Link couldn't believe his luck. _"Did he really just...forgive me that easily? Wait, what am I saying! Of course he would!" _He had the sudden urge to laugh out of relief, but decided against it in fear of looking like a maniac. Pipit stared at him curiously. "This?" Link held up the rigid kikwi in his arms. "His name is Machi. He's a kikwi from the surface. I brought him here to tour Skyloft since he was asking to come along." He gently patted the frightened creature. "Machi? Are you okay?"

A whimper escaped the tiny creature. "L-linkwee! That yellow monster wants to eat me!" The kikwi started struggling in the hero's grasp, yelping and shaking in fear. "Let me go! I need to get away, kewww!"

Everything was silent – besides Machi's incoherent shouts – until both boys randomly erupted in fits of laughter. Link tried to keep a hold on the creature while grasping at his stomach in pain from laughing too hard; Pipit wasn't faring any better.

"Pffft, you as a kikwi-eating terror? Hahaha, there's a greater chance of Groose turning into a pumpkin!"

"Pumpkin Groose? He would be the nastiest tasting pumpkin ever! Hahaha, ow!"

Machi stopped cowering in fear and look at the yellow one in wonder. "Y-you don't want to eat me then?"

Wiping the stray tears from his eyes, Link shook his head, chuckling. "This guy would never eat you! You know why? Because he loves birds and you sort of look like one. Besides, I'm sure Pipit would prefer pumpkin soup over roasted kikwi any day."

"Unless it's Groose pumpkin soup. Yeck." He gave a disgusted look, causing Link to double over in laughter again.

The kikwi pulled at the hero's tunic to grab his attention. "Linkwee, what's a Pipit? Is it tasty?"

-o-o-o-

It wasn't until Machi's tummy growled loudly that the duo decided to move on to the school building, energetically swapping stories back and forth along the way. It was almost as if a fight never occurred between them. Fledge waved at them as they ambled near, a shocked look adorning his face as he spotted the weird animal Link was carrying. He scrambled out of the way to let the trio pass, rubbing furiously at his eyes in case it was a mere hallucination. _"Maybe I should lay off those stamina potions for a while...phew."_

-o-o-o-_  
><em>

"And this is our school. It's where we attend classes and train to become full-fledged knights of Skyloft. We also sleep here." Link pointed to his room as they passed it by. "But right now, let's get some food. I'm starving!" He ran the rest of the way to the cafeteria with Pipit not far behind. "You have to try the pumpkin soup, Machi. Once you do, you'll be hooked!"

"...that doesn't sound very good."

Link swatted playfully at the older boy. "Shut it, you!" He gave Pipit a wide smile as the three of them took seats at a far end table. The place was empty save for a group of girls busily chatting in a corner. "What would you like?" he asked as the waitress handed them the menus. "I owe you big time."

Pipit thought for a moment before shrugging. "Order whatever you want, Link. I'm fine with anything."

"Anything, eh? Miss, we're ready to order. Pipit wants one of everything. And can we get three orders of pumpkin soup with that? Thanks." As the waitress left to fill their order, Pipit stared incredulously at his companion, too bewildered to speak. Machi remained huddled by the hero, quivering lightly at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Well, you didn't make up your mind, so I decided to make it up for you." Link flashed another radiant smile his way. "Hope you don't mind packing an extra five pounds tonight."

Pipit raised an eyebrow at that. "If anyone's gaining weight, it's you."

"Oh? Do I smell a challenge?"

"You bet! First person who can't eat anymore is the loser!"

"You're on, Pipit!"

-o-o-o-

"Ah, that really hit the spot! Don't you agree, Machi?"

The kikwi burped in appreciation, rubbing his now engorged stomach sluggishly. "The soup is really good, kwee! If I had another stomach, I would eat some more." Machi noticed that Pipit was also going through the same motions as himself, but his face looked a little green. He grew concerned. "Pipit, you okay?"

"Urrrrgh," he managed to groan out. "I don't...feel so great." The older swordsman burped loudly, causing the crew of girls in the corner to look at him in revulsion. He flashed them a sloppy grin.

"Serves you right for wanting to win so badly. But, think you can make it back to your house on your own?" Link dropped the remaining rupees in the payment tray before getting up and scooting his chair in. "I'll walk you over there if you need it."

Pipit scoffed, but it sounded more like a burp. "What am I, four?" He waved him off. "I'll be fine. It's getting late so maybe you should allow Machi to stay the night. You know how the loftwings dislike flying after dusk."

Link nodded in agreement, scooping up the bloated, sleepy kikwi in his arms before stumbling out of the cafeteria. The trio made their way to Link's room, which wasn't much of a distance at all. Before turning in however, there was a nagging question Link wanted to ask his friend. "Hey Pipit?" he queried, growing pensive. "You never did tell me if you and Karane are together now. So...are you?"

The older boy nodded, a large grin widening with every breath. "Yeah! We managed to hit it off great! All thanks to you apparently. Haha." A dreamy look plastered itself on his face. "We share a lot of the same interests you know...Karane and I...Karane...oh no." Suddenly, Pipit jerked out of his reverie, panic settling in all too soon. "Shoot! Link, I forgot! I was supposed to go back to her after we talked! Aw, geez!" He ran towards the main entrance all the while shouting, "I'll catch you later! Wish me luck!"

Link watched as Pipit flew out the building in search of his newly acquainted girlfriend, smile fading into melancholy.

-o-o-o-

His room was surrounded in complete darkness; only the glow of stray moonbeams illuminated bits and pieces of furniture and wall. After so many sleepless nights dreaming about surface monsters and death, it became a reoccurring theme for him to have a source of light where he slept. Thinking back, he hardly slept down on the surface, only dozing here and there after fighting through a temple if light was still out. He disliked catching sleep once the sun let down – too guarded and tense for any meaningful rest even with a roaring fire. Although Fi was by his side, he only felt safe when he could see daylight. _"Nightmares will do that to anyone,"_ he thought absentmindedly. He settled the kikwi on his bed and watched the animal snore contentedly as he climbed in beside him. A faint rustling noise sounded from Machi.

"...Linkwee?" He let out a yawn, rubbing his tiny eyes drowsily. "You're still awake?"

"Yeah, sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep, okay? I'll bring you back to Faron Woods first thing tomorrow. I'm sure kikwi elder is worried about you." He wrapped an arm around the animal. "Do you mind if I do this?"

Machi bristled, but then relaxed and curled up beside Link. He watched as his friend shut his eyes, trying to fall into slumber, but his breath was still erratic. "...Linkwee? Are you okay now?"

Link cracked open one eye. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"You seemed bothered back in my home about something, but after coming back here and meeting Pipit, you seemed better. Was it because you missed your friend?" Machi gazed at Link anxiously, expecting an answer.

"Guess you could say that."

"But then why do you seem sad again?"

"W-what? No, I'm fine. Haha, you're thinking into it too much. Let's catch some sleep now, hm?" He ruffled the kikwi's tendril affectionately, causing Machi to chirp happily. Figuring this was enough chatter for the night, Link closed his eyes again before attempting to doze off. "...gnight, Machi."

"Good night, Linkwee."

-o-o-o-

It was a quiet, peaceful morning the next day. Machi – ever the early riser – hopped out of bed and roamed around Link's room as he patiently waited for his friend to wake up. Never before had he seen things like a 'cabinet' or 'paper' as Link explained it to him the day prior. He waddled up to the door and screeched horribly as a lively Pipit barged in, frantically waving a slip of paper in the air.

"Link! You won't believe this! Instructor Owlan's hosting a dance at the Lumpy Pumpkin tonight and Karane asked me to be her date!"

Groggily sitting up, the hero yawned, still not in tune with his surroundings just yet. "Jeez, Pipit. It's too early in the morning for this..." He tried to slip back underneath the covers, but Pipit dragged them away. Machi merely sat in a corner, trying to look small as possible.

"Aw, c'mon! You should at least congratulate me!"

"Congratulations. Now, will you please let me sleep in peace?" He growled in annoyance as the older boy started poking him in the ribs. "Pipit!"

Relinquishing his actions, Pipit sat down beside Link, eyes twinkling in delight. "And I haven't told you the best part! Tomorrow, Karane and I are exploring this new island out in the far west. Apparently, she discovered it by accident one day on a scouting trip. Crazy, huh? And then I promised her we would visit Fun Fun Island the next day. It's a good dating place, right?"

Link nodded to his friend's rant, not really paying attention to the details. Machi noticed the lack of enthusiasm and dutifully spoke up on behalf of his observation. "Linkwee...you seem sad again."

Pipit halted in his rant and stared at Link, confusion written all over his face. "What's to be sad about?"

Shaking his head, the hero gave his companion a smile. "It's nothing to worry about, Pipit. You go ahead and enjoy your time with Karane, you hear? She's one lucky girl."

"Heheh! You got that right! Well, I'll talk to you later. I need to get ready for tonight!" Without another word, Pipit dashed out of Link's room, almost losing his hat in the process. Machi remained where he last sat, his beady little eyes fixating on Link's face.

"Don't. I know, Machi. I know," the hero muttered softly, smile completely gone as soon as Pipit left his room. He buried his head in both hands.

"...I'm sad."

-o-o-o-

A/N: ...here's a preview for the next chapter! Well, sort of. Okay, okay. Maybe it was an excuse just to draw Ghirapit because, you know, that totally makes sense. Someone seems to be a fan of it. ;)

i39 dot tinypic dot com slash 2eq8jza dot jpg


End file.
